


It's not your fault, Adora.

by Junebug_979



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora Has Issues (She-Ra), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: Glimmer comforts Adora after they find out about Entrapta. Will it turn out to be something more? But Glimmer might need to teach Adora a few things. *A one shot fic.*
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It's not your fault, Adora.

**Author's Note:**

> Set post season one episode nine after they find out Entrapta 'died'.

"I know that look, okay? Stop blaming yourself!" Glimmer shouted, but Adora was still holding her head in her hands.

"I will _never_ stop blaming myself." Adora grunted as she hit her hand against the wall of her room in the Bright Moon castle. It cracked a little, she was going to have to fix that later. "If it wasn't for my _stupid mission_ Entrapta would still be alive!"

"That wasn't your fault, I'm not going to say it again!" Glimmer pushed Adora against the wall and held her there.

Adora must have let her because she wasn't pushing her back; she could, seeing as she was _way_ stronger than her.

"You need to stop thinking like that, if you don't I promise I will... I don't _know_ what I will do yet but you won't like it!"

Adora sighed as if the world was on her shoulders, which it kinda _was_ ; being She-Ra and all. She nodded her head and wrapped Glimmer in a hug, swaying back and forth a little. 

"I just don't know what to do, Glim. The guilt is eating me alive. I can't eat or sleep. I have these images or scenarios in my head of what she went through... or what she thought, did she think we just left her behind?" 

Glimmer leads Adora to her bed, sitting her down then sitting next to her. "I don't know what happened or what she went through, 'Dora." Glimmer leaned her head aginst Adora's shoulder and kissed it lightly, leaving her lips there for a moment. "But I do know that I will help you through this pain." She murmured.

Adora sniffled a bit and nodded against Glimmer's head. "Can you hold me tonight? I just don't want to be alone right now; too many nightmares."

"I will hold you forever because I love you, Adora. I'm in love with you."

Adora gasped and looked at the sparkled haired girl with wonder in her eyes. "You do? I've loved you ever since I met you... well maybe not right at that moment because you were acting kind of like a brat, but after that you became my whole world." 

"You were horde scum." Glimmer grumbled. "You were trying to steal the sword." She pushed her head further in Adora's shoulder and the blond haired girl wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Which you ended up giving to me _anyway._ " Adora smirked softly.

"Okay, you win. _This time._ " Glimmer sighed out a long breath phsycing herself up. "Um, Adora?" Glimmer called out to her friend.

"Yeah, Glim?" 

"When you feel better about all this would you maybe want to go on a date with me?" She closed her eyes hoping she didn't just ruin the very best frendship with the most important girl in her world.

"Uh, what's a _date_?" She looked down at Glimmer with furrowed eyebrows.

Glimmer sat up sharply and gasped like the world just ended. "You didn't have dates?! What has the horde _done_ to you?" She looked at her sometimes tall friend in suprise.

"Well, Shadow Weaver never taught us anything called dates, she must have thought it wasn't that important." She shrugged her shoulders, still laying back aginst the pillows.

Glimmer grumbled. _Another reason to hate Shadow Weaver._ "Dates are something you do with the person you like or have a crush on. You ask them to go out with you to do something fun and if that works out you become boyfriend and girlfriend, or in our case; girlfriends." She concluded.

Adora nodded, thinking before nodding. "Yeah, I'd be into that. But, uh, one more thing." She sat up and held up her pointer finger.

Glimmer nodded.

"What's a girlfriend?" 

Glimmer groaned and flopped back on Adora's bed. 

_This was a lot harder than she thought. Maybe Bow could help when he get's back from his dads' house._


End file.
